


She Tried Her Best

by Silverstream16



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, oof, sorry - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstream16/pseuds/Silverstream16
Summary: Seungwan gets desperate, Joohyun tries her best.Contains omo, if that’s not your thing don’t read





	She Tried Her Best

Seungwan was absolutely desperate. She knew she should’ve gone that morning before they left considering it was a long trip but she woke up late and didn’t have time. Now she sat crammed in between Joohyun and Seulgi in the back seat while Yerim and Sooyoung sat in front of them and their manager drove on the other side of the partition. She didn’t want to ask to stop since they were already running slightly late, but also because she was terrified of asking in the first place. She used to get yelled at if she asked to stop as a child and was always denied permission, leading to some unfortunate situations. She was actively trying to break this habit but it was hard. 

Seungwan tried to subtly cross her legs and squeeze them shut to keep her desperation at bay, praying the other girls wouldn’t see her movement. Joohyun had her gaze trained outside of the window while Seulgi was using Seungwan’s shoulder as a pillow. She shut her eyes and focused on Sooyoung and Yerim’s animated chatter in front of her, trying to distract herself from the situation she was currently in. It didn’t help that the road was bumpy and she was already really anxious about the day’s events. 

The car hit a particularly large bump and jolted them up a little bit, enough to make Seungwan bite her lip and clamp her legs together hard. Joohyun being the leader she is inspected then all to make sure they were okay, and her eyes lingered a little longer on Seungwan, worry lacing her eyebrows. Seungwan noticed as she asked if everyone was okay and she tried her best to relax as to not give away any signs of her struggle. Seulgi had slept straight through the incident, but had wrapped her arms around one of Seungwan’s own arms, leaving the option of sneakily holding herself from that side unavailable. 

The minutes rolled by and Seungwan only grew more desperate as she counted down the minutes until they reached the venue. It didn’t help that they were still a good half an hour away, and Seungwan felt her bladder sloshing around with every movement of the car. Her legs were beginning to shake from straining to keep them clamped, but it wasn’t noticeable to anyone who wasn’t looking. She decided it would be best to just rest and let her own head rest atop of Seulgi’s, a sight that made Joohyun smile slightly. The peacefulness didn’t last long however, as the car came to a sudden stop when the traffic light quickly changed. The force sent them all flying forwards, the seatbelts digging painfully into their abdomens to keep them from actually flying forward. Unfortunately for Seungwan, the seatbelt was sat right over her bladder, and the sudden shock and force caught her off guard. She felt a lengthy stream dampen her underwear and probably her jeans too, and she couldn’t hold back the gasp that came out. She slammed her legs shut tightly and clenched her muscles with all her might to make sure nothing else followed the leak. Seulgi was rudely awoken by the abrupt stop and was grumbling to herself but decided to lean back against the window instead of Seungwan this time. This time she was so focused on keeping herself and the seats dry that she didn’t realize Joohyun was watching. 

“Seungwan, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Joohyun’s soft and concerned voice brought her back to reality, she realized how rigid she must look. She was sat with her back straight and her legs clamped painfully close together, hopefully hiding whatever wet patch seeped through her jeans. She tried to slowly relax herself so Joohyun would be satisfied enough when she told her she was fine, but the relaxation made her bladder relax as well.

“Yes I’m okay don’t worry.”

She smiled despite feeling the warmth spreading slowly in her lap and as soon as Joohyun nodded and turned away she brought a hand slowly to stop the stream that lasted way too long for her liking. When she looked down there was a small spot visible despite having her legs clamped to hide it. She felt her face heat up and her eyes water in worry, knowing that there was no possible way she’d be able to get out of this unscathed, even if she did make it to the venue. She sucked in a small breath as she clenched her muscles again, locking them in place hoping that it would help.

The next ten minutes went without any leaks, leaving them with just another ten minutes to go. Seungwan felt the imminent need to let the rest go approaching quite fast, and she prayed that she could hold back until they got there. Her upper thighs were cold and wet and the denim of her jeans was uncomfortable against her sensitive inner thighs as she fidgeted slightly. Her hand was placed over her lap strategically, so it didn’t look too obvious that she was hiding something. She leaned over slightly to nudge Seulgi awake, telling her they were nearly there, much to the older girl’s disappointment. 

Ten minutes moved by painfully slow but finally the car came to a stop and the girls started moving out one by one, cameras waiting outside for their arrival and Seungwan was terrified of them seeing her this way. By some grace, or horror, Joohyun turned to her with eyes full of knowing and Seungwan felt herself heat up with a blush. 

“Here Seungwan, it’ll cover you. I’ll help you push through the crowd so we can get inside quick okay?”

Joohyun whispered and handed over a long coat for Seungwan to wrap around herself. She quickly slid it on and allowed Joohyun to grab her hand and lead her out, gripping her hand tightly as she helped the incredibly desperate girl into the view of the flashing cameras and screaming fans. She fought the urge to double over immediately as Joohyun rushed her quickly through the crowd and closer to the building. Seungwan felt her bladder jolt with each movement and she tried to hold the tears as she felt herself leak quite a lot, the wetness spreading down her thighs. She got close to Joohyun’s ear, who was suddenly slowing down despite being so close to the door.

“Unnie I can’t stop it for much longer, I keep leaking.”

Joohyun didn’t turn to respond her only sign of acknowledgment was the light squeeze Seungwan’s hand received. They came to a standstill as people in front of them were slow to enter the building and Seungwan heard herself whimper slightly, the leaks becoming longer and faster than before, she was sure that her pants were quite visibly damaged now. Joohyun turned and shot her an encouraging and almost pitying smile. 

After a good minute of trying her hardest to stay in control they were finally able to enter the building. Disregarding all of the security and staff, Joohyun yelled out about needing the restroom and quite quickly dragged Seungwan down a corridor away from other people. The pull and suddenness caused Seungwan to lose a lot of control, relaxing as her bladder let go fully and she squealed as Joohyun finally stopped dragging her. She turned back with a shocked expression as she saw the puddle forming under Seungwan slowly. The girl was bent over and shaking with desperation. Joohyun could see she was desperately trying to stop the flow, but she saw the tears of pain trailing down Seungwan’s face. Turning back she saw how close they were to the bathroom, but she knew it was already too late. She rubbed Seungwan’s shoulders tenderly and attempted to pull her to a standing position, but she resisted.

“Come on Seungwan-ah you’re hurting yourself. Just let go it’s okay.”

She heard Seungwan let out a short sob and quiver, but allowed Joohyun to pull her up and into a hug. Joohyun’s legs shook slightly, supporting all of Seungwan’s weight as they stood in silence for a few seconds until the hallway was filled with the sound of liquid hitting the floor and Seungwan’s embarrassingly loud sighs of relief. The splattering picked up its pace and Joohyun was shocked by how audible the hiss was as Seungwan desperately released her bladder’s contents into her pants. She felt her neck getting wet as Seungwan shook and sobbed into her body. Joohyun shushed her and rubbed her back as she continued to make a mess of herself.

“Hey, it’s okay Wan-ah, it’s not your fault you couldn’t hold it.” 

Seungwan just sobbed loudly into her neck as she finished and Joohyun could feel some of the warmth spreading into her own jeans as Seungwan’s saturated legs came into contact with hers. It didn’t bother though as she was focused on making sure the girl was okay. 

“It’s okay Seungwan, you’re okay it was an accident. You did so well okay? You tried so hard baby, it’s okay.”

She let Seungwan cling to her and cry, knowing the girl would face much more embarrassment walking back with noticeably wet pants, but for now she just wanted Seungwan to know it was okay, and to stop crying. She just kept reassuring her and rubbing her back until the girl’s breathing evened and her sobs stopped and she pulled away, eyes puffy and cheeks red. Joohyun was finally able to take in the damage of Seungwan’s pants and her own as well. Seungwan’s legs were entirely saturated with urine and the puddle below them was startlingly large. Her own pants were mostly dry except for a few patches around her knees and thighs. She realized just how much Seungwan had been holding in and felt slightly impressed by her bladder capacity. 

She wiped the tears off of the girl’s cheeks and cupped her face gently, smiling as she placed a soft kiss to her lips, causing the other girl to smile as well. 

“It’s okay Wan, I love you okay? I always will.”

Seungwan’s face burned again from Joohyun’s soft and sweet words and she looked down smiling. Joohyun smoothed her hair and placed a kiss to her forehead before taking Seungwan’s hand and slowly leading her back towards the others.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trASH i’m sorry


End file.
